


as sweet as sugar

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, third years as second years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: an accidental first kiss after winning a match leads to an impromptu date to stargaze in the park.





	as sweet as sugar

**Author's Note:**

> so like i got an ask about daisuga's first kiss and came up with this headcanon that i REALLY liked and just HAD to write. so i did! heres a [link](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/163263885554/20-daisuga) to the ask if you're curious!

Koushi bounced on the balls of his feet as he watched the ball fly over the net to the opposite team for the third time. The second year began to worry his lip as he watched the volley drag on and on, they were one point away from match point _and_ in the second set; one more point and they would win against Tokonami. Koushi couldn’t help but gasp a little as Daichi dove for a ball that threatened to hit the floor, successfully saving it from hitting. His eyes got wide as the ball was tossed up into the air by their setter, watching as Asahi ran up to strike it down. Next to him, Koushi could feel the rest of his teammate’s freeze, eyes all blown wide and breaths stilled in their chests. 

The only thing the team could hear in that next moment was the ball smashing into the court floor. There was a stunned silence for a few beats, everyone just slowly taking in what had just happened before a chorus of cheers erupted from the winning team. Koushi and the rest of those sitting on the sidelines bolted onto the court, though Koushi only had eyes for one person.

With an excited cry, Koushi threw himself onto Daichi, his arms slotting around the wing spikers neck and legs kicking up into the air. Daichi grunted in surprise and quickly wrapped his arms around Koushi’s waist. Without a second thought, overrun by joy, Koushi planted his lips firmly onto Daichi’s. Daichi was quick to kiss back but when Koushi’s feet touched the ground again, the pair were quickly brought back to the present. Koushi pulled away with wide eyes and a blush dusting his cheeks, a little shocked about the fact that he had just _kissed_ Daichi.

The pair had been dating for a few weeks now, but they had yet to have their first kiss, both wanting it to be a romantic situation. Koushi couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed over the fact that their first kiss had happened so soon and in a not particularly romantic setting. 

“Um, Dai...I --” he let out a little laugh and went to say something more before the call of their teammates interrupted him. They glanced over and saw their captain waving them over to line up, Koushi looked back to Daichi and gave a little smile, still flustered by his and Daichi’s kiss.

“I think we have to go,” Daichi told him, dropping his hands to grab onto Koushi’s and tug him towards the rest of the team. Koushi smiled and nodded, trotting after Daichi, squeezing Daichi’s hand tightly as he followed. 

\--

A few hours and one good meal later, Daichi and Koushi bid the rest of their team farewell and began to walk off into the night. Halfway back to Daichi’s house, Daichi paused, earning a confused look from Koushi.

“Dai? What is it?” Koushi asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“I wanna stop in this park here if that’s okay,” he explained, smiling when Koushi smiled as well and nodded. With that, Daichi turned and tugged Koushi through the park entrance. Koushi gave a little shiver as a cool wind whistled through the park. Normally, Koushi preferred the cold, but that was when he was actually wearing a warm jacket and scarf, both of which he had foolishly forgotten at home. Noticing Koushi’s shiver, Daichi glanced over, “are you cold?” He asked.

“Kinda, I overslept this morning and forgot my jacket and scarf at home,” he explained, smiling helplessly. Daichi shook his head with a fond grin on his face before he began to shrug off his own jacket. Koushi blinked, “oh, Dai you don’t have to --”

“Here,” he said, handing over the coat. Koushi hesitated and frowned a little bit.

“But, won’t you be cold?” Koushi asked, worrying his bottom lip a little bit.

Daichi shook his head, “I’ll be fine, besides, I’d rather you stay warm anyways,” he told him, smiling softly. Koushi felt a blush spring to his cheeks, letting Daichi slip the jacket onto him. He pulled it close around him and nestled into it.

“Such a gentlemen,” he purred, leaning over to give Daichi a kiss on the cheek and giggling when the wing spiker blushed as well. With that, Daichi curled his arm around Koushi’s waist and Koushi leaned his head against Daichi’s shoulder, sighing happily as they began to walk again. 

As they walked, Daichi leaned his head against the top of Koushi’s, feeling the softness of his ashen locks against his cheek. He inhaled slowly, taking in the fruity but familiar scent of Koushi’s shampoo and in that moment, there was nothing that could make him happier. Not a win against Shiratorizawa, or against Nekoma, not even a trip to nationals could make Daichi any happier than he was right now. Daichi wasn’t really sure where he wanted to go with Koushi when he suggested they go into the park, but as they walked down the empty path, he quickly figured it out.

Up ahead of them, the path curved up towards the top of an outlook that stretched above the part of town where Daichi’s and Koushi’s houses were. Looking over at Koushi, he suggested they go up, only to be met with a smile and a nod from the setter. It wasn’t a long trek and in the cool fall air, the walk was refreshing and pleasant. When they reached the top, they found a bench there and took a seat. 

Koushi wasted no time cuddling up close to his boyfriend, resting head just underneath Daichi’s shoulder while Daichi’s arm came down and around him, holding him close. The setter gave a content sigh, relaxing into Daichi completely, relishing in the woodsy scent of his cologne and the warmth that his body always seemed to carry. The pair looked out over town, seeing how the lights sparkled in the night time though they paled in comparison to the stars that twinkled and flickered high up above. 

“The stars are so beautiful,” Koushi murmured, tilting his eyes up to stare at how they were scattered across the velvet blue sky like diamonds. The moon, too, was hanging high in the sky, glowing brightly and brilliantly. Koushi loved the night sky, loved the hundreds of stars that littered it and the moon that decorated it. There were many nights where he found himself in his backyard, just sitting in the grass, staring. 

While Koushi stared at the stars and their beauty, Daichi was staring at his own star. 

Daichi couldn’t help but stare at all of Koushi’s beauty, how the moonlight gave his pale skin and ash colored hair a heavenly glow, how his honey colored eyes shone in the same soft light and how he smiled _so beautifully_ that Daichi wanted to cry. Without thinking, Daichi reached forward and brushed away a piece of that soft and plush hair, grazing his finger softly over the gentle curve of Koushi’s cheek. At the contact, Koushi pulled his gaze away from the sky and looked to Daichi, that gorgeous smile still gracing his face. Daichi found his finger brushing over the little beauty mark at the corner of Koushi’s eye, admiring the way it wrinkled up when the setter smiled. 

Daichi found himself drawing forwards, his eyes slipping half lidded and his hand moving to cup Koushi’s cheek. He was soon met with Koushi’s oh so soft lips, his body relaxing into the feeling of the lips against his own. Koushi sighed happily through his nose and returned the kiss, his hands coming up to rest on Daichi’s shoulders delicately. Daichi’s other hand slid down to sit on the gentle curve of Koushi’s hip. The two scooted closer together and continued on for a few more beats before breaking away.

When they did finally break away, each gave their own little breathy laugh, knocking their foreheads together to stare into one another’s eyes. Daichi continued to rub his thumb lovingly over Koushi’s cheek and he let out another little chuckle as he saw Koushi’s eyelashes flutter and his eyes drop down. He slid his hand down and slipped a finger underneath Koushi’s chin so he could tilt it up and give the setter another kiss, just as love filled as the one before though a little shorter. When they pulled away this time, Daichi nuzzled his head down against the crook of Koushi’s neck.

“I love you…” he murmured, his lips brushing against the smooth skin there. Koushi smiled and rested his head gently against Daichi’s, his head coming up to thread through Daichi’s short cropped hair.

“I love you too…” he breathed, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy Daichi’s presence for a few moments. 

After a few minutes of holding onto one another quietly, Daichi suggested they go back to his house, to which Koushi agreed as he was starting to grow chilly again and could tell that Daichi was cold as well. As they stood, Daichi once again wrapped an arm around Koushi’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek, earning a giggle from the setter. 

When they reached Daichi’s house, Daichi wasted no time in scooping Koushi up off the ground and carrying him to his bedroom. Koushi couldn’t help but let out a squeal as he was swept off the ground and clutched tight into Daichi’s arms. As Daichi carried him to his room, Koushi laughed and pressed kisses to Daichi’s cheeks and hair as well as a few to his jaw and neck. 

It didn’t take long for the two to get changed into more comfortable clothing and cuddle up underneath the blankets on Daichi’s bed. Koushi curled up against Daichi and traced little shapes on his now bare chest, smiling contently. 

“We couldn’t have won without you today,” Koushi told him, looking up at Daichi with a little smile, grinning a little wider upon seeing a flush come to Daichi’s face.

“That’s not true, I’m sure Nishinoya could have gotten that receive just as easily,” he told him, running a hand through his hair.

Koushi hummed, “yeah, but he didn’t, _you_ did and if you hadn’t of gotten that receive, Asahi wouldn’t have been able to make that spike and win us the game,” Koushi explained, “so it’s thanks to you that we won today.” 

Daichi smiled, still blushing a little bit, “well, I suppose that makes sense,” he agreed, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Koushi’s head.

“You’re going to make a great captain next year,” Koushi told him. Daichi spluttered a little bit and felt his blush deepening.

“The third years haven’t chosen a captain _yet,_ Koushi,” he half-laughed.

“I know,” Koushi sat up and placed a kiss on Daichi’s nose, “but they’re going to choose you, I just know it,” he declared. Daichi smiled and snaked his hand around to the small of Koushi’s back, suddenly flipping him down so his back was pressed to the bed and Daichi was looming over him.

“Okay, but I’ll only accept if you promise to be my vice captain,” he told him, smirking a little bit down at the setter.

Koushi drew a finger down Daichi’s chest a little bit before bringing it up to lightly tap Daichi on the nose, “alright, deal,” he promised, tilting his head up to kiss Daichi quick on the lips. Daichi smiled and deepened the kiss a little bit before pulling away so he could grab Koushi tight and hug him close to his chest. Koushi squeaked and hugged back just as tightly, nuzzling his head up close next to Daichi’s. 

“You’re perfect,” Daichi murmured, holding him a little tighter.

“And you’re crushing me,” Koushi told him, his voice a little strained though a smile still remained on his face.

“Sorry,” Daichi apologized with a laugh before letting him go, cuddling up next to Koushi again. 

Before long, Daichi was dozing off and Koushi found himself watching him sleep. He smiled, enjoying how soft Daichi’s face could get and how his nose crinkled a little bit in reaction to whatever was happening in his dream. He drew his fingers against the side of Daichi’s cheeks, smiling wider when he saw a small smile come onto Daichi’s face. Yawning, Koushi snuggled back down into the blankets and closed his eyes, feeling safe and secure in the arms of Karasuno’s future captain.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying i love fluff and i love daisuga so much but not as much as daichi loves suga bc im pretty sure its impossible to love anything more than how much daichi loves suga. i hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it!
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
